A conventional grill stove contains a plurality of gas tubes arranged therein, and each gas tube is controlled by a control knob. However, said each gas tube cannot supply fixed amount gases stably, thus burning ingredients unevenly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.